Dan and Runo equals Love forever
by CatLover444
Summary: I just something I put together in my spare time. I do not own the bakugan Battle Brawlers or the songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Independence Day- Martina McBride**

**Well she seemed all right by dawns early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
And I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one day when I spotted my best friend/crush Runo Misaki sitting on the edge of the river. I was that it was weird that she was not with her boyfriend Mike. It was right then I noticed that her shoulders was shaking as she cried her eyes out while her bakugan tried to comfort her. "What's wrong, Runo?" I asked while coming to where she was slowly. "Why are you not with Mike, Runo?" I sat down next to her and pull her into a warm embrace because she it was real chilly out there. "Mike has been cheating on me, Dan." Runo said while crying really hard. "He called me a whore, ugly, and a bitch, Dan."

**Well word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
But mama was proud and she stood her ground  
She knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered and some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day**

I could not believe that someone could be so cruel to Runo. I know that Runo had a temper on her, but this was dead wrong. "Runo, come on lets go to my house so you can get warm." I told her. "No, Mike will hurt me if I do, Dan. He has not really broke up with me, Dan." Runo said to me.

**Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day**

Then, Mike (the jerk) decided to show his face around us. "There, you are, Runo. I have been searching for you everywhere." Mike told her while raising his hand to strike her. I decided to step in to help Runo out. "You will not lay a hand on Runo anymore, Mike. Now leave." I told him. Mike tried to strike me, but Runo let out a shout so I turned and caught his hand. Mike finally decided that Runo was not worth his life.

**Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames, and took down some names  
And sent me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day**

I told Runo to come on to my house because she was freezing cold. I started to make her some hot chocolate to warm her up. "Are you feeling better now, Runo?" I asked her. "I feel a lot better now, Dan. I just hope Mike does keep his distance from me, Dan. Could I stay here tonight, Dan?" Runo said to me and I told her call her parents for permission. I went upstairs to unmake my bed so she could get some sleep. Once I had that done and she got permission. We both went straight to bed and slept soundly that night.

**Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day  
Roll the stone away  
It's Independence day**

The next few weeks went by quickly for both of us. Mike stayed away from Runo, but that could have been she was never alone. I stayed by her side as much as I could. I revealed my feelings to her and found that she felt the same way about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Moments- Brad Paisley**

**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word**

I was sitting in my girlfriend Runo's café waiting for her to finish her shift so I could take her out on a date. I heard a dirty word come out of Runo's mouth and turned around in my chair to see why she had said that dirty word. A non-friend of mine had her by the arm trying to force her come with him.

**And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute**

I got up from my spot and walked over to them. Runo looked ready to claw him to death and I had to stop her before she did claw him to death. "Could you please take your hands from my girlfriend?" I asked him kindly. "She might claw you to death if you do not remove your hands from her body." The guy just look at me like I'm crazy for asking such a question. "No, I will not let her go." He jerking her arm. "She is coming on a date with right now."

**Well that's just like this last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**

I was about to hit the guy when I saw her hand lash across the guy's face. "Do not ever touch me again." Runo shouted at him. "You are a no good person who needs to learn their place in life."

**And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

The guy released her arm, turned around, and run for his dear life. Runo looked like she was about to cry so I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her for support. "I hate when that happens to me, Dan." Runo said. "It's alright now, Runo." I said trying to sooth her. "He will not be back here again now, Runo." I go back and sit down watching her to make sure there are no more problems. I heard her mother tell her ten minutes later that her shift was over.

**I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

She walks up to me and I stand up. "Are you ready for our date, Runo?" I asked her. I was taking her to the beach so we could spend some quality time together. "Can grab my new swimsuit right quick, Dan?" She asks me and I say sure. She goes upstairs and come wearing a yellow swimsuit with a white tank top and blue shorts over it.

**When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that **

Runo fell asleep on my arm while we were watching the sunset. I picked her up in bridal style and carry her to my house. I had already asked her parents if she could spend the night at my house and they had said yes. I was putting her under the covers of my bed when I (not meaning to) hit her head and woke her up a bit. "Go back to sleep, Runo." I said. "Good night, Dan. I love you." She said drifting back to sleep. I whispered in her that I love her too. Drago was laughing at me so hard that I thought he was choking to death.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Ain't Nothing- Craig Morgan**

He was standing in the rubble of an old farmhouse outside Birmingham  
When some on the scene reporter stuck a camera in the face of that old man  
He said "tell the folks please mister, what are you gonna do  
Now that this twister has taken all that's dear to you"  
The old man just smiled and said "boy let me tell you something, this ain't nothing"

My best friend/crush Runo Misaki was sitting outside the burning remains of what used to be her house. She was the only one in her family to get out of the house alive. She had heard one of the firemen say that someone had set the fire on purpose, which it did not surprise her that this had happened. I, Dan Kuso, had seen the smoke and came to check on her in case she needed some help. I was shocked by what I saw when I got there. I went up to Runo and helped her stand up on her feet because she could not stand on her own with it being so cold outside. A police officer came up to her and asked for a relative they should call for her. "Sir, Runo does not any family members still alive." I said speaking for Runo and the officer turned to leave. "Sir, I do have an older brother called Yusei." Runo said speaking for the first time.

**He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,  
That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,  
And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left hand  
In a no win situation in a place called Vietnam  
And last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and die  
And I held her hand til her heart of gold stopped pumping,  
So this ain't nothin'**

I turned around looking at Runo in shock because I did not know she had an older brother. "You never told me about your older brother, Runo." I said to her putting my arm around waist and walking her to my house because the officer said that I should keep her warm. "I have not seen or heard from my older brother since we move here from America, Dan." Runo explained that he had decided to live own his own at the time in a new city. "You really miss don't you, Runo?" I asked her and she said every day. I finally saw that Runo had been crying for a while it seemed because her eyes were red. "I think that you should get some sleep, Runo." I tell her while laying her down on my bed and pulling the covers over her. "Will you stay with me tonight, Dan?" Runo asked me in a sleepy voice. "I do not want to be alone right now, Dan." "I am not going to leave you ever, Runo." I said as I climbed under the cover with her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Tomorrow would be a better day for her.

**He said I learned at an early age,  
There's things that matter and there's things that don't  
So if you're waiting here for me to cry,  
I hate to disappoint you boy, but I won't  
Then he reached down in the rubble and picked up a photograph  
Wiped the dirt off of it with the hand that he still had  
He put it to his lips and said man she was something  
But this ain't nothin'**

A week later we learned that her brother was on his way here to see her, but it would take about five months before he could arrive here. He would then decide if she stay here in Japan or moved by to America with him. I was really hoping she would get to stay here in Japan with me so I could tell her how I felt about her.

**He said I lost my daddy, when I was eight years old,  
That cave-in at the Kincaid mine left a big old hole,  
And I lost my baby brother, my best friend and my left hand  
In a no win situation in a place called Vietnam  
And last year I watched my loving wife, of fifty years waste away and die  
We were holding hands when her heart of gold stopped pumping  
So this ain't nothin'**

I was nervous that summer day when Runo's brother finally arrived because she would be either leaving or staying in Japan. I had picture her brother would be just like Runo in looks so I was surprised when I saw that they did not look alike at all. Runo introduced us to each other, but she had got a phone call from Julie that sound very important so she had to leave us for a while. "Hello, Sir." I said trying to hide my shock about them really being brother and sister. "Hello, Dan. Please call me Yusei." He said looking me straight in the eye. "I am glad that you have been watching over my sister for me. I can see it in your eyes that you fear I will take her away from you, Dan. You are in love with Runo." I could see that it was useless trying to hide anything from him. "Yes, I am in love with Runo, but I cannot tell that fact because I am worried that it will ruin our friendship." I confessed the secret that I had keep to myself for so long. "I will not be making Runo leave Japan, Dan." When he told me that I was relieve that everything would be well.

**This ain't nothin' time won't erase  
And this ain't nothin' money can't replace  
He said you sit and watch your loving wife fifty years fighting for her life  
Then you hold her hand til her heart of gold stops pumping  
Yeah boy that's something,  
So this ain't nothin'  
Yeah this ain't nothin' **

The day I had finally worked up the courage to tell Runo that I love her was a few weeks. I had invited her to the park where we had first met as kids. I came clean told her straight out that I love her and asked her to be my girlfriend. Runo told me that she loves me too and that she would be my girlfriend. I do not that ever seen either of our bakugan laugh so hard at us for not coming clean sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrong Baby Wrong- Martina McBride**

**Wrong baby, wrong baby, wrong, it ain't the end of the world  
Don't you worry, pretty girl  
'Cause now that he's gone baby, gone baby, gone**

Dan Kuso was walking through the park when he spotted his best friend/crush Runo Misaki lying on the ground crying with her bakugan on her shoulder. He was wondering she was not with her boyfriend Jacob Sing and why she was crying.

**You got nothin' to lose, count the minutes if you want to**

**It won't be long baby, long baby, long  
'Til you find somebody new**

"Hey, Runo." Dan said trying to get her attention. Runo sat up and saw Dan so he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Dan." Runo answered. She was still sitting on the ground.

"Why aren't you with Jacob, Runo?" Dan asked her. "I found out he was just using me to make Daniella jealous." Runo answered. "He broke up with me to get with her, Dan." Runo had more tears falling down her cheeks.

**Come on now, everyone falls down  
Everyone crawls now and then, then they get up again  
You cry if you want to, that's what we all do  
But if you think you'll never move on, you're wrong baby  
**

Dan used his thumb to wipe away her tears and pulled into a hug. "Runo, do not cry over a guy who never loved you." Dan said. "If he cannot see what you are worth than he does not deserve a great girl like you." He was going to say something else, but Jacob (the jerk) chose to show up.

**Cry baby, cry baby, cry, go on and let it all out  
I ain't leavin' you now  
And we can fly baby, fly baby, fly, let's share a bottle of wine  
We can laugh about the good times**

**And you'll know why baby, why baby, why  
It's gonna be alright**

"There you are, Runo, I have been looking all over for you." Jacob said grapping Runo hard around her arm. "You should have not run off like that, Runo." Dan chose now as a good time to come to Runo's rescue. "Take your hands off her this minute, Jacob." Dan freed Runo's arm from Jacob's grip. "You do not deserve a special girl like Runo, Jacob."

**Come on now, everyone falls down  
Everyone crawls now and then, then they get up again  
You cry if you want to, that's what we all do  
But if you think you'll never move on, you're wrong baby, wrong  
**

Jacob started to try punching Dan for telling him what do with Runo, but all of a sudden his fist was stopped by Runo. "No, you listen to me, Jacob." Runo said. "You are not allowed to hit my best friend and the love of my life. I had believe that you loved me and now I see that you can never love anybody, but yourself. I want you out of my sight by the time I count to ten." Jacob took off running in the other way.

**Oh, you ain't gone, baby wrong, baby wrong  
There's nothin' wrong with movin' on  
When you know he's good and gone  
**

"Thanks for the help, Runo." Dan said. "Did you mean what you said to him?" "Yes, I meant what I said to him, Dan." Runo answered. "I think that is truth of matter, Dan. I love you, Dan." "I love you too, Runo." Dan pulled Runo in to his arms and kissed with all the love he had for her.


End file.
